One desired property for a Bacillus expression cassette is a strong promoter, induced in stationary phase from a single gene copy. However, it was originally believed that a single gene expression system would not deliver enough messages to saturate the expression machinery of the Bacillus host. Thus, the current Bacillus production protocols have been designed such that amplification is utilized in order to create tandem gene repeats. Two problems typically arise from the use of these repeats. First, genetic manipulation of tandem genes is very difficult. Consequently, protein engineering is performed in lab strains as single copy, then later moved from a lab strain into a production strain and amplified before testing. This causes delays in product development and is plagued by numerous concerns, including the differences between the characteristics of screen and production strains. Second, the amplification process used to make the repeats requires an antibiotic marker, which is not allowed for use in some production strains (e.g., depending upon the product produced by the strains). Thus, there is a need for improved Bacillus expression systems.